Un pour tous et tous pour un?
by Akira-san
Summary: Quatre personnes qui n'ont rien en commun, qui sont amis et qui font tout ensemble. Cette année, ils seront à Poudlard en Cinquième année.   Et ça va barder.
1. Prologue

Rudy. Lui, c'était le calme. Sympa, gentil, mais sérieux et qui semblait ne jamais sourire, sauf pour s'amuser du malheur des autres. On se demandait tous comment il était atterrit à Poufsouffle. Fallait dire que le jaune et le noir lui allait bien, mais il n'avait rien de très... moral. Il travaillait fort, était premier de classe et aimait ses amis et sa famille, mais ce n'était pas un ringard. Très loin de là. C'était le plus grand de notre bande, et le plus musclé (sans trop l'être). Bref, personne ne pouvait nier qu'il était très attirant.

Stéphanie, c'était celle aux idées tordues, la rusée, la trouillarde. Serpentard, oui. Mais elle était une amie incroyable, fidèle, même si elle aimait vous jouer des coups tordus. Comme m'enfermer dans un placard à balais avec Charlie. Bref, elle était une vraie Serpentard, il fallait le dire. Mais je l'aimais, nous n'avions aucun secret l'une pour l'autre. Ma sœur, quoi.

Charlie, c'était mon meilleur ami depuis la Première année. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait sa plaçe à Gryffondor. Il l'avait prouvé en me sauvant d'une horde de Détraqueurs en furie, lors de la Troisième année. Il était vraiment génial, cool, avec un petit air rebel. Bref, lui aussi, c'était mon meilleur ami pour qui je n'avais aucun (ou presque) secret. On se chamaillait souvent, on avait déjà dormit dans le même lit (sans aller plus loin), et tout était normal entre nous. (Jusqu'à cette année.)

Et moi. Moi, Gabrielle, Serdaigle. Fallait dire que je sauvais toujours Stéphanie en Potions, Rudy (qui était nul sur un balai et qui pourtant voulait jouer au Quidditch) et Charlot, qui était un incapable pur et simple en Botanique. Bref, j'étais celle, selon eux, qui en savait le plus. Logique, j'étais à Serdaigle. J'adorais mes amis et j'aurais tout fait pour eux. Sans exception. (C'est dur de se décrire soi-même, vous ne trouvez pas?)

Bref, ça, c'était nous quatre. Nous étions inséparable, malgré nos maisons. Nous entrons en Cinquième année. Vous connaissez le petit (plus si petit que ça) Harry Potter? Bah, il est dans notre année. Il est sympa, une fois qu'on le connaît. Mais je divague.

Donc, nous rentrons en Cinquième.

Et, par Merlin, je sens que ça va barder.


	2. La rentrée

Bon, c'est la première fic que je décide de publier, et après un long moment d'hésitation, je me suis dit que je devrais tenter ma chance. Soyez indulgents, s'il vous plaît... :)

En espérant que vous aimez et que vous aimerez, à bientôt!

Chapitre 1: La rentrée

Le train crachait des panaches de fumée. Il allait partir d'une minute à l'autre. Moi, je n'avais aucun problème. Je plaignais les retardataires, mais moi, fallait juste que je trouve le compartiment de mes amis. Juste ça.

Comme de raison, pour me faciliter la tâche, ils étaient assit à l'autre extrémité du train. C'est pas très sympa de traîner une immense valise derrière soi quand on a de la difficulté à être deux de large dans le couloir. Oh, joie.

Ils étaient assit, tous les trois, et ils se précipitèrent pour m'aider lorsqu'ils me virent arriver. Après que Rudy ai déposé ma valise en hauteur, Stéphanie (Steffy, pour les intimes), me sauta dans les bras, m'enlaçant jusqu'à faire craquer mes côtes.

-Doucement, Steffy, tu vas lui faire mal, dit Rudy, toujours avec sa voix calme et posée.

-Mais ça fait deux mois!

-Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir, Stéphanie, fis-je d'une voix étouffée.

Elle me relâcha enfin, me permettant de respirer. Rudy se leva pour me saluer.

-Salut, Gab.

Il m'enlaça et me souleva de terre. Il avait encore grandit, me dépassant maintenant de près d'une tête.

-C'est quoi, tu t'es entraîné cet été? me suis-je étonnée en touchant ses nouveaux biceps.

Il souria. J'adorais ses sourires.

-Si on veux. Mes parents avaient besoin d'aide pour rentrer le bois.

Ses parents étaient Moldus, mais il était un Sorcier d'exception. De toute façon, mes parents aussi n'étaient pas Sorciers, alors je le comprenais. Ensuite, Charlot (de son véritable nom Charlie, mais la majorité du temps, c'était Charlot) se leva à son tour.

-Alors, mon Gryffondor incapable de différencier un Mimbulus mimbletonia d'une Mandragore?

Il me saisit par la taille et m'approcha de lui, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

-Tu n'oublieras jamais ça, n'est-ce pas?

-Jamais.

Il m'enlaça alors. Je l'adorais. Même si le fait qu'il me prenne par la taille m'embarrasse un peu, je ne l'ai pas montré. Parfois, il avait des gestes du genre, mais je me refusait à croire qu'il m'aimait. Je m'efforçait à penser que je ne le considérait que comme mon frère. Ce qui parfois était plus difficile que prévu...

Il me relâcha et nous nous sommes assit.

-Alors, tes vacances? ais-je demandé à Steffy.

Elle souria de toutes ses dents.

-Géniales! Je suis allée en Égypte, et je me suis perdue dans une pyramide, mais c'était trop géant! La prochaine fois, tu vas venir, crois-moi!

Elle et sa joie débordante... Je me suis retourné vers Charlot.

-Toi, ô grand Charlie?

Il ria doucement et enleva une mèche qui tombait sur ses yeux.

-À part le fait que j'ai travaillé comme un fou pour réussir à me payer mon nouveau balais, je n'ai absolument rien fait.

Rudy haussa un sourcil.

-Toi, travailler?

-Je ne suis pas si incapable que ça! s'indigna faussement le Gryffondor. J'ai gardé les enfants de mon voisin tout l'été... De vrais petits monstres...

-Et quel balai as-tu réussi à te procurer? demanda Steffy, caressant son énorme boule de poil nommée Axiou (une mongolfière orange avec un nom débile), intriguée.

-Un Éclair de Feu.

-Pas vrai!

Nous nous étions tous exclamés en même temps.

-Ils devaient bien te payer, pour ça, ricana Rudy.

Charlot lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu me feras essayer, hein? ais-je demandé, pleine d'espoir.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Bien sûr, petite sotte.

Moi, j'étais encore avec mon vieux Nimbus 2001 que j'avais reçu en cadeau, en Deuxième année. Steffy avait un Éclair de Feu depuis l'an dernier, cadeau de ses parents Sorciers. Riches, soi-dit en passant. Et Rudy, il avait un Nimbus 2000, mais il était nul sur un balai.

-Qui va être notre prof de DCFM, cette année? demanda alors Charlot. Après un possédé, un voleur, un loup-garou et un Mangemort, à quoi va-t-on avoir droit?

-Lupin était le meilleur! me suis-je indignée.

-Je n'ai rien contre lui, répliqua Charlie, mais que va-t-on avoir, selon toi?

-Un Vampire? proposa Steffy.

Rudy ria.

-Un... Un... Une Vélane! me suis-je écriée.

-Un Détraqueur? proposa Rudy le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Un Centaure! répliqua Charlie avec un sourire carnassier.

La prochaine demie-heure fut consacrée à nommer toutes les créatures possibles et avec un semblant d'humanité qui pourrait servir de potentiel professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Après nos larmes de rires suite à la réponse de Steffy consistant Aragog, l'araignée géante de Hagrid (mais qui parlait, donc ça comptait), nous nous sommes calmés. Le chariot de friandises passa, et Charlie paya pour tout le monde. À quatre, nous nous étions défiés de ramasser toutes les cartes de ChocoGrenouilles différentes existantes. Charlie nous battaient par quatre cartes, et j'étais perdante par cinq contre Rudy et Steffy. Pfff...

-Dites, l'année prochaine, vous voulez venir au Championnat de Quidditch? L'Allemagne contre le Japon!

-Allô, le nul en Botanique, nous n'avons pas d'argent pour aller là, fit Rudy.

-Oh, mais j'invite, le nul en Quidditch!

-QUOI?

Charlie me regarda. Je l'ai plaqué sur la banquette, l'étouffant dans mes bras.

-T'es le meilleur, gros idiot!

-Tu m'étouffes, la Serdaigle!

Je l'ai relâché.

Le reste du trajet se passa très bien. Comme d'habitude, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la Grande Salle, et chacun fut obligé de se rendre vers sa table respective pour ce soir. Je n'avais pas énormément d'amis dans ma propre maison, mais je m'en fichais un peu. La table des Gryffondors était devant moi, et je fit des grimaces à Charlie qui me répondait de la même manière. Puis, Dumbledore prit la parole. J'ai alors remarqué la grenouille (bon, la prof toute habillée de rose bonbon, l'horreur) assise près de Dumbledore. Ne me dites pas que ça, c'est notre prof de DCFM?

Elle coupa Dumbledore dans son habituel discours de début d'année. J'ai croisé le regard de Charlot. Il fit une imitation de vomissement. Il avait raison.

Puis, à la fin de son discours (assez ennuyeux merci, je ne m'en rappelle même pas), Dumbledore nous souhaita bonne nuit, et nous nous sommes levés. Aussitôt, mes trois amis vinrent me rejoindre.

-J'aurais préféré Aragog, fit Steffy en grimaçant.

-On verra ce qu'elle vaut, on l'a demain.

-Youpi..., fit Charlie en levant les yeux.

-Bon, on doit aller dormir, je suis épuisée, ais-je soupiré. Demain, ici, huit heures.

-À demain!

-Bonne nuit!

En me glissant dans mon lit, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à cette femme. J'aurais juste envie de la frapper pour effacer son horrible sourire niais. Je sens que l'année va être longue...


End file.
